Exceeds Expectations
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: GoGo expected to have a peaceful evening. Watch a few movies, pig out on popcorn, the usual. She did not, however, expect to be babysitting a drunk Tadashi... and dealing with the morning after. Yep. This was definitely not what she had expected. (Tomadashi ONESHOT, Rated T for GoGo's mouth)


The life of a speed queen centered around, well, _speed_. However, after a long, tiring day of making things go faster, and test-driving her babies to perfect speeds, the queen just likes relaxing at her apartment, wolfing down popcorn and watching action movies. It's like a system for her; speed up, slow down. Uptight, unwind.

But on this particular Saturday evening, while she was just starting the new Bond movie, a handful of buttered popcorn on the way to her mouth, someone pounded on her door, making her jump. Her eyes sought her wall clock; it was twelve midnight. What was anyone doing, knocking on her door? She debated with herself; there was that _slight_ chance that whoever was at the door was a serial killer. Then again, if anyone _wanted_ to kill her, she'd probably be dead by now.

She had to stop watching horror movies. Especially the ones that Honey suggested.

The pounding intensified. "GoGo, _please_ open up!" Her eyes widened; what the hell was _Hiro_ doing here at this hour?

No longer hesitating, she paused the film and walked to the door of her apartment, expecting the smaller Hamada to be alone... And was surprised to see not only Hiro standing in the hallway, but his older brother, and Fred and Wasabi as well. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We didn't know he couldn't hold his liquor!" Wasabi blurted out.

GoGo narrowed her eyes. "Did you get Hiro _drunk_? What were you guys _doing_?"

After a few seconds, Fred, Wasabi and Hiro burst out laughing. "No, Hiro's fine. Really. It's the _older_ brother we were talking about," Fred said easily.

It was then that GoGo realized two things. One, that Tadashi had a dazed, almost creepy sort of grin on his face, and that two, his cheeks (and basically his entire face) were a bit more red than the other three in front of her."Oh, no."

"Guysssssss, I'm not drunk!" Tadashi hiccuped, and pushed GoGo aside to run into her apartment. "Heyyyy, when did we get a TV in the lab? Look guys, it's _Sylvester Stallone_!" he gestured wildly at the screen, where Daniel Craig stared at them broodingly.

The boys snickered, but immediately shut up when GoGo glared. "One minute. Explain."

Hiro stepped forward. "We had a guys night out- Aunt Cass knew, okay?" He faltered when GoGo continued to stare him down. "Okay, okay, we were supposed to be watching movies. But then Fred brought out beer. And I didn't _want_ to drink, I mean okay, fine, I did, and Tadashi said no, but uhm... Once we got him to drink, he practically forgot I existed, and everyone started drinking, and well, we didn't realize that Tadashi was a-"

"Guys, I have _toes!_ " Tadashi laughed, looking at his feet.

"Lightweight?" GoGo finished Hiro's sentence, now only _slightly_ amused. Slightly.

"Look, GoGo, if we bring him home now in that state, Aunt Cass is going to _castrate_ us!" Wasabi begged.

"What do you want me to do, and what's in it for me?" she deadpanned, only mildly concerned by the crashing noises behind her.

"Babysit him. Until he's like. Back to normal," Hiro said quickly. "There's _no_ way I can sneak him past Aunt Cass like _that_."

"I can't keep him because my parents have relatives over," Wasabi winced. "Honey Lemon's at that chemistry convention for the weekend."

"And there are a _lot_ of breakable things at mine." Everyone looked at Fred, who shrugged. "My dad's pretty cool. Just don't break _his_ action figures."

"Can't you just, I don't know, say that only the three of you were drinking, while you all got Hiro some juice?" she suggested dryly.

"Like she'd believe that!" Hiro squawked out. "She'd have everyone's head if she knew I'd been in the same _room_ as an alcoholic beverage!"

As if sensing that their friend wasn't going to budge, the three immediately pressed their hands together in prayer, and looked at her desperately. " _Pleeeeeeease?_ "

"All right, all right, _fine_. I expect food offerings at my lab table for two whole weeks." GoGo sighed, wondering what she was getting herself into.

"Yaaay! Thank you, GoGo!" Hiro cheered, and saluted the speed queen. "We owe you one."

"You got _that_ right," she muttered. "What are you going to tell Aunt Cass anyway, that you lost him somewhere?"

Fred and Hiro shrugged. "We'll think of something."

"How encouraging," she sighed. "Good night, guys."

They waved enthusiastically, and left unceremoniously. After she closed the door behind them, she turned around and nearly went into cardiac arrest when she found Tadashi standing right behind her. "What the _hell_?" she growled, rubbing her chest.

"This isn't the lab, this is your apartment!" he stated happily, and followed her to the couch.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, and sat back down. _He's like a puppy!_ "Wanna watch the new Bond movie with me? I'm only twenty minutes in."

He said nothing, and merely sat down _right_ next to her, hiccuping. After a few awkward seconds, she scooted away from him. "So, how much did you drink?" she asked while searching for the remote.

"I lost count at one," he admitted, and smiled at her. "You're really pretty."

She blushed, and decided to ignore his last statement. "You're such a lightweight," she snorted, and finally found the remote wedged in between two cushions. "You need water, or anything?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I said that you're _really_ pretty, Leiko."

"Way to boost a girl's self esteem, Hamada," she muttered, but couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, though."

The movie pushed onwards, but as far as GoGo was concerned, there wasn't even a movie _playing_. Never mind the fact that Tadashi was talkative even while he was _sober;_ this was talkative on a whole other level. He was just yapping on and on about how _neat_ her apartment was and how _cool_ 'Sylvester Stallone' looked and _is that a new mirror_ and you _really_ should keep your hair long, GoGo and I want to watch something _else_ and why are you _stopping_ the movieand Can we watch something with _Harrison Ford?_

GoGo bid her peaceful evening good-bye.

She had just about given up on understanding the entire movie (she liked watching the action scenes, anyway) when he suddenly fell silent. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, and saw him quietly studying a picture of her when she was five-or-something. "How did you get- oh, never mind," she muttered, and went back to her film.

"You look happy here."

She rose her eyebrows, and focused on the picture he was holding out to her. She _did_ look happy; ridiculously happy for a five year old dressed in a yellow kimono. "I'm like, five there, Hamada. Of course I look happy."

He nodded, satisfied with her answer. He was quiet again, and GoGo allowed herself to catch up with the movie. She was just finally allowing herself to relax again, not caring _what_ the Hamada next to her was doing, when the most pungent smell knocked her off course. _What was that infernal smell_? GoGo whirled her head to the left, and saw Tadashi opening a bottle of lemon yellow nail polish, one hand extending the brush down to her unmanicured nails. " _What are you doing_?" she hissed.

"Painting your nails," he said innocently, looking at her with a happy expression on his face. "This color reminds me of you."

"What - Don't - How -" GoGo sighed, and gave up. "How does-" she eyed the bottle, and read the obnoxious, curly script that basically screamed the color at you. " _Good Morning, Sunshine Yellow_ remind you of me?"

He put the brush back in the nail polish bottle, and looked thoughtfully at it. "It's a fun, happy color. It doesn't seem like it, but you're a fun person. Not as fun or happy as Honey Lemon, though, because you keep it all bottled inside," he said calmly. "You crave the fun. Why else would you be a speed queen?"

It took GoGo a few moments to remember that Tadashi was _drunk,_ and she couldn't help it - she laughed. Mainly because what he told her was a bit true, but also because... Well, she couldn't help but feel a bit _touched_ by his (hopefully) true, yet drunken, ramblings.

There was a far-off look in his gaze as he smiled faintly at her, and she gave him a suspicious look. "What's with the face?"

He tilted his head to the side, and reached a hand out to poke her cheek. "All I ever wanted to do was to make you smile like that." And then, as if nothing else had happened, he unscrewed the cap off of the nail polish bottle, and, taking advantage of her sudden stillness, continued painting her nails _Good Morning, Sunshine Yellow_.

She decided to let him be, and kept her left hand motionless while she finally, finally got to pay attention to her movie again. Well... That was the original plan anyway.

His words echoed in her brain, a loud, sonorous boom that still shocked her senseless and sent butterflies into her stomach. _All I ever wanted to do was to make you smile like that_. What did he mean by that? It wasn't like her at all to fret over things like this - like _boys_ , but she couldn't help it...

 _Especially_ since she was practically palpitating at the _thought_ of what he possibly could have meant by that statement.

"I'm done with the left hand!" he exclaimed loudly, and she jumped, nearly upsetting the bottle of polish on the couch. GoGo held up the hand to inspect it, and he had surprisingly done a good job - for a boy. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered how Aunt Cass usually had such pretty colored nails... "Can I do the right one, _please_?"

GoGo pretended to think about it for a while; in reality, she was trying to remember if she had any nail polish remover. "All right. Fine."

He gave her such a genuinely happy, boyish smile, that she very nearly considered to ask him to do her toes, as well. Just not in _Good Morning, Sunshine Yellow._

Tadashi stood up and clumsily made his way to the other side of the couch, where he sat down next to her. "It's easier if you put your hand here," he said plainly, grabbing her wrist and placing her hand on his knee. "You and Aunt Cass kind of have the same hand size."

 _My assumptions were correct,_ GoGo thought to herself, and snickered. The image of Tadashi painting Aunt Cass' nails was kind of cute. "Does the concept of a hand size even exist?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "All I know is, you have small, rugged hands. Wouldn't expect less from you," he replied, starting on her thumb.

She spent a few moments trying to decide if that was an insult, decided it wasn't, and turned her attention back to the screen. The movie was almost over, and she had missed three-fourths of it. Oh, well. She could always re-watch it. "Are you hungry?" she asked after a few minutes.

Tadashi shook his head, just as he finished applying the second coat to her pinkie finger. "I'm sleepy," he stated plainly, and she couldn't help but think how childish he was acting. And the fact that, okay, he was acting _kind of_ cute.

"Then we sleep." She clicked off the television, and stood up, stretching her arms above her head, ignoring his cries of 'You'll mess up the final coat!'. "Come on, I'll get you some pillows."

"You're making me sleep _here?_ " He whined, and GoGo rolled her eyes at his petulance.

"What did you think we were going to do, Hamada, fall asleep holding hands?"

"It would have been nice..."

GoGo turned away, marching off to her room, before he could see the blush that had erupted over her face.

(*)

"Now, boys. I want you three to explain to me _very carefully_ the reason why Tadashi is not with you tonight. Think _very hard_ about the story you're about to tell me, and make sure that each angle of it adds up, because there's going to be some _hell_ to pay if something's happened to him and all of you are just covering it up."

Wasabi, Fred, and Hiro sat in front of Aunt Cass, looking as serious as they could possibly be... And mentally beating themselves up for being stupid enough to completely forget that they needed to sort up some kind of story to satisfy Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass, who was a mother bear, if anything else.

Aunt Cass, who could have worked as a detective in a past life. Or probably sometime next week, if ever.

Aunt Cass, who, while she was a bit on the cute, clueless side, could sniff out anything _wrong_ if it concerned her two nephews.

The trio gulped.

"Well?"

"He's with GoGo!" Hiro blurted out, not being able to hold down the fort when it came to Aunt Cass.

Fred and Wasabi nodded quickly, figuring that if they couldn't tell Aunt Cass about the underage drinking, they could at least give her the truth - the _slightly modified_ version of the truth. "He wanted to confess to her!" Wasabi said quickly, looking at Hiro and Fred for confirmation. "He's loved her since, I don't know, since forever!"

"Yeah, and he - He, uhm... He told us to wait outside while he talked to her," Fred continued, waiting for someone else to add on.

"And - Uhm, _gosh_ Aunt Cass," Hiro scratched the back of his head, _almost_ believeable, "When he didn't come out after like, three hours, we decided to just leave him there!"

Aunt Cass narrowed her eyes at them. And then finally broke into a huge grin. "Well, finally! I've been waiting for those two to get together since they became friends! All right, kiddos, you can pass."

They breathed a sigh of relief as they walked in single file up to Tadashi and Hiro's bedroom, their minds now on the next problem - how to tell _GoGo_ that they had (technically) pinned the blame on her.

(*)

" _Tadashi Hamada, you are not sleeping in my bed._ " GoGo hissed, as she emerged from her closet, an armful of pillows and blankets nearly covering her face. Tadashi was lying down on her bed, his feet dangling over the edge, as he looked at her gleefully.

"But this is so much comfier than your couch. I mean, I know it's suede, but it's still stiff. This bed is _soft._ " He then began to roll all over her bed, making GoGo want to slam her head into the wall repeatedly - couldn't he have just _stayed_ in the blissful, silent-ish mode he had earlier while painting her nails? Why did he have to suddenly become a hyper-active toddler right when they were about to sleep?

"Ugh." GoGo had had enough dealings with drunk people to know that there was going to be no end to this. "Fine. Sleep on the bed. I'll get the couch." She continued her trek to the living room, but stopped when she felt a hand at her elbow. _How the hell did he move that fast?_

"I didn't _mean_ that you should sleep on the couch," he insisted, a somewhat hurt expression on his face. "I'm not _that_ mean."

"I know you aren't," she replied, wondering why she felt the need to placate him, "But you're just going to bug me about it in the morning, since you won't remember why you're _asleep_ and _in my bed_ in the first place."

"But even when I wake up, I'll be guilty about making you sleep on the couch!" he protested.

"So... You're guilty about making me sleep on the couch, but you're _not_ guilty about forcing yourself into my bed just because it's comfy?"

"Yes!"

GoGo rolled her eyes. "Typical." She finally marched back to her bed, and started creating a divider in the middle of her bed with her large pillows. "While we are sleeping, you do not cross this line," she said, pointing out the line. Tadashi, like the good little boy he was, nodded obediently. "I don't _care_ how tight it's gonna get, but you're not crossing the line and it's _final_."

"Not even if you have nightmares?"

"Not even if I -" She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I do _not_ get nightmares."

"Not even if _I_ have nightmares?"

She rubbed her temples, and got up to turn off the lights. "Go to sleep." She sank into her side of the bed, lying down face up. Of course it was completely _normal_ for her to share the bed with Tadashi; they were close friends, right? She was merely doing a good deed. Watching over him while he was drunk was a simple, usual, nothing-out-of-the-ordinary task. Right?

"GoGo?"

She sighed heavily before answering. "Yes, Hamada?"

"Are you happy?"

She frowned. "What... What do you mean?"

"I worry about you, you know." His voice came out soft, and hesitant. GoGo wondered if he was drunk, or if he was slowly becoming sober again. "You're never happy."

"I'm plenty happy, Hamada," she muttered,trying not to show how much his words hit her hard in the heart. "Really."

"Promise me?"

She hesitated. Would he remember this in the morning? Should she just take advantage of the fact that he was drunk and probably wouldn't be saying the things he would be now? "I promise. Weren't you the one who told me I was fun and happy a while ago?"

"Not happy _enough_."

GoGo sighed. "Why does it matter to you, anyway? You shouldn't care."

"But I _do_."

 _He's drunk he's drunk, he's wrecked and he's drunk,_ GoGo reminded herself. _Abort mission, abort conversation!_ "Good _night_ , Hamada."

He smiled up at the ceiling, yawned, and replied. "Good night, Leiko."

(*)

"Am I supposed to feel bad that we lied?" Hiro mused, as Wasabi and Fred got their futons ready.

"Yes!" Wasabi exclaimed. "We're horrible human beings, and we shouldn't have done that!" A thought occurred to him, and it was enough to make the grown man shudder. "What is GoGo going to _do t_ o us?"

"But think of this," Fred grinned, a smirk on his face. "What if they actually _do_ get together?"

Hiro made a face. "Really? Those two?"

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed it," the blond commented. "Take it from me. I am an expert in _l'amour._ "

Wasabi rolled his eyes. "Riiiight."

(*)

There was a pounding in his head like he wouldn't believe.

 _He wanted to die._

Tadashi groaned, and shifted in his bed - which felt, strangely, softer than the mattress he usually slept on. And a bit warmer. He furrowed his eyebrows, clutching tighter at the soft, irregularly shaped pillow in his arms... He really should buy another of these pillows. They it so perfectly in his arms. There was something amiss, though... He didn't remember any of his pillows smelling like _lavender_.

His eyes flew open, and he groaned again at the sudden light. His little brother was a sadist; leaving the curtains open like that was bound to blind someone. And then his pillow made a little grunting noise, and Tadashi all but fell out of the bed, his head spinning, the pillow still in his arms.

"What. The... Freaking... Hell!" GoGo rubbed her eyes, her short black hair sticking up unnaturally, creating the most wondrous bed head. She suddenly became aware of a pair of arms around her, and, fearing the worst (or best?), she slowly, ever so slowly opened her eyes...

And saw Tadashi's wide eyes looking back at her.

GoGo yelped, and scrambled away from him as she backed into the nearest wall. "You crossed the line!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I _specifically_ told you-"

" _What line_?" he asked, the blood rushing to his head, wondering _what on earth_ she was talking about. "What did I _do_? Why am I _here_?" A new thought dawned on him. "What did I _do..._ To _you_?"

"Nothing! Nothing, nothing." GoGo ran her hands down her face. "This is _not_ how I was supposed to wake up this morning," she groaned. "I _told_ you this was going to happen, but you didn't listen to me!"

The realization dawned on him. "Was I _drunk_ last night?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at him. "No _shit_ , Sherlock." There was a pregnant silence as the two of them looked at each other; one obviously more panicked then the other.

" _Please_ tell me you didn't find me on some road somewhere."

"Nope, you were brought to me."

He was silent. "Can you slowly tell me everything that happened last night?"

"We'll get through all that crap once I've had my cup of coffee," she muttered crossly.

He smiled faintly at her, despite the continuous, persistent feeling that GoGo's room was spinning. "Wow, someone's a ball of sunshine when she wakes up on the wrong side of the bed."

She glared at him even more, and Tadashi finally, finally understood the meaning of the words, 'If looks could kill'. The room swayed again, and he grimaced; GoGo's face softened a fraction, as if realizing he was hung over. "You can check the medicine cabinet if you need anything," she said, the accusatory tone fading from her voice. "Just look for the white container that reads 'Tablets for Inebriated Idiots'."

Tadashi couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks, but all I need is a good cup of coffee. I've never been good with medicine, for some reason." He stood up slowly, trying to balance himself. "How much did I _drink_ last night?"

At that comment, she smirked. "You told me something about 'losing count at one'."

Tadashi turned a faint shade of pink. "You still keep your coffee stuff in that second drawer, right?"

She nodded, a smirk still present on her face. "I'm going to make myself presentable," she stretched, getting up on her own. "I like my coffee-"

"-With two sugars, no cream," Tadashi finished, as he sauntered out of her room.

GoGo blinked, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Since when did you know how I took my coffee?"

He shrugged. "I pay close attention to details." GoGo rolled her eyes, and didn't spare him another glance as she ducked into her bathroom.

(*)

The water ran down her face, leaving slick trails of moisture as she tried to absorb what had just happened.

 _She had fallen asleep in his arms._ She didn't know why. She didn't know when, or how, but it had happened. And she remembered falling into the most peaceful slumber she had ever gotten. GoGo turned a bright red, and blamed it on the steam that was quickly rising in her shower.

She turned the temperature up.

(*)

Tadashi stared blankly at GoGo's coffee maker, trying to piece together the hazy bits and memories that he _did_ have. There was something about... About an action film, a particularly bright yellow, and... Her laugh.

He paled. What had he said? _What had he said_? It must have been _something_ completely embarrassing or mortifying for her to laugh like _that_. Not to mention the fact that he had to be beyond drunk to see that laugh that he so craved.

What did he do, and was it possible for him to do it again?

(*)

"Hiro just texted me," GoGo drawled, entering the kitchen. "He and the guys are picking you up in an hour, and they'll brief us on the lie they told Aunt Cass to get her out of their hair."

Tadashi's mouth dropped open. " _Hiro_ was with us while we were _drinking_?"

GoGo sighed, and dropped into a chair across from him. "You have _the_ worst case of drunken amnesia I've ever known. Seriously, I'd at least expect you to remember what happened _before_ you got so horribly drunk."

"Everything's hazy." Tadashi handed her a dark, plum-colored mug, and she inhaled the steam rising from it like a drug, a content sigh rising to her lips. "Is it _that_ good?" he asked, teasing her.

She smirked. "You make wonderful coffee, Hamada." She planted her hands flat on the table, her business mode on. "All right. So where should I start?"

Tadashi groaned. "This seems like a long story."

And so she told him a tale that he wouldn't have believed could _ever_ happened. He flushed with embarrassment as GoGo dryly told him why _exactly_ she was going to re-watch Spectre, and winced as she showed him her brightly colored nails. (Although there was a part of him that was _proud_ of his handiwork.) He noticed that there were times when she'd turn a light, pink color that looked unnatural on her - she was hiding something, he knew it, but whether it was for his sake or her own, he didn't know.

"... And then we woke up." The words 'in each other's arms' hung in the air, but no one dared to say it.

"That's it?" Tadashi asked.

She smiled wryly. "I forgot the part where I had to chase you down the street while you screamed to the world that you were a drunken mess who loved Ke$ha." She cut off his belligerent cries with a chuckle, one not unlike last night. "Chill, Hamada. I was _joking_."

Tadashi couldn't help it - how could he, when her laugh was easily the best thing he'd seen all morning? He smiled faintly, watching her try to stifle her laughter by covering half of her face with her mug.

GoGo eyed him over the top of the mug, and saw the same smile that he had on the previous night - _All I ever wanted was to make you smile like that._ She coughed; suddenly uncomfortable, and took a huge gulp of coffee, burning her tongue.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked her, watching the myriad of expressions that appeared on her face after she grimaced in pain.

"Just peachy. _Just peachy_ ," she wheezed out. Before he could disprove her obvious lie, her phone lit up, and she read the message on the screen. "Hold that thought. The cavalry has come to bring you home."

As she left him, he couldn't help but be disappointed - he was going home already? He frowned, and looked into his coffee. For a while there, it had almost seemed natural. Waking up next to her (One could simply, conveniently, forget about all the yelling and confusion that followed.), enjoying a nice cup of coffee together while they talked about trivial matters.

Tadashi groaned. The only gray cloud in his otherwise sunny sky was the unspeakable - had he _said_ anything, specifically about _feelings,_ that could potentially mess up a relationship with the girl he so adored? He couldn't just ask her out of the blue, even though it was a legit concern. God knew he was a blabbermouth when he was sober - how much more if he was drunk? Who knew what else he told her?

If he had blurted out his _feelings_ for her, and she had intentionally left it out of the story to save him a bit of dignity... Tadashi rested his forehead on the table. Maybe if he meditated, last night's conversation would come rushing back.

"Oh, dude, he's _wrecked_."

Tadashi stifled a groan at Fred's poorly hidden glee, and he looked up to find Hiro, Fred, and Wasabi looking down at him - three different expressions on their face. Guilt, glee, and concern, respectively. "Hiro, you are in _so much trouble-_ " Tadashi groaned as his head started pounding again. "Forget it."

"Says the guy who can't even stand up!" Hiro piped up. "I'm not even hung over."

"That's 'cause you didn't get drunk, Hiro," Wasabi explained. "Your brother on the other hand... Self-explanatory."

"All right all right, you got what you came here for," GoGo said dryly from the doorway. "My apartment has a maximum capacity of one, so if you please."

"Aaaah, GoGo! There's still the issue of discussing the lie we told!" Wasabi said, sounding more cheery than usual. Of course, GoGo was immediately suspicious.

"What did you _say_?"

"Nothing big, really-"

"It was just a small lie, actually-"

"And you can't blame us, especially when Aunt Cass is breathing down your neck-"

"I don't want to hear it. Cut to the chase."

Tadashi, while he wasn't saying anything, was also a bit curious and apprehensive as to what his friends had told Aunt Cass.

"We might have given Aunt Cass the impression that you two hooked up last night." Hiro, who was tasked with dealing the final blow (Because Tadashi was too nice to his younger brother, and GoGo would never dream of hurting a child.) said it all in one breath, as nonchalantly as possible.

There was an unbearable silence.

"Get out before I rip off your heads," GoGo snarled, and the three of them practically ran over each other to get to the door. "And remember our deal? Make that a _month_!"

Tadashi sheepishly stood up from his chair, and left his own mug in her sink. "This is going to be a very... Interesting week." He laughed nervously. "Aunt Cass is going to bug me about it all week, telling me to bring you home or something."

GoGo groaned. "Ugh."

"Well... We'll figure it out. Okay?" He smiled down at her, and she begrudgingly smiled back at him. And before he could lose his head, before he could chicken out, he bent down, and wrapped his arms around her.

She stiffened at his embrace, quashing the instinct to push him away. But it felt so familiar, and he was so warm, and he smelled like coffee and his cologne... She froze in place, her arms rigid at her sides.

"Thank you for baby-sitting me," he said to her, trapping her head under his chin, and praying that she wouldn't get spooked, and suddenly run away. (Because it seemed like something she would do.) "And thank you for making sure I didn't run out into the streets to proclaim my love for pop." He chuckled, the vibrations of his chest slightly comforting.

"Well, we couldn't have that. Especially not when you are, in fact, a fan of jazz and RnB music."

Tadashi's eyebrows rose up on his forehead, and he removed his head from the top of hers, if only to look at her face-to-face. "How did you know that?"

GoGo tried to ignore how close they were, as she tried to meet his glance without bending under the intensity of it all. "I pay close attention to details."

The two of them would look back on this day and say that it was an accident. That it was bound to happen anyway, what with the proximity of their faces, the fatigue after not getting a complete eight hours of sleep, and the high from caffeine. But it wasn't; not really. Their lips met and there was nothing accidental about it. The only thing that was certain was the fact that there was no telling who had initiated the kiss.

Neither of them cared, of course.

Her heart leapt into her brain, and sank down to her stomach, as she tried to grasp the situation without completely shutting down - he was kissing her. This was easily dangerous territory, and she should stop before it went too far. GoGo should, but she couldn't; she wasn't a risk taker for nothing, and to _hell_ with it all. He was kissing her _and she liked it_.

Tadashi wanted to stop, but only because he was a _gentleman_. He didn't know if she reciprocated his feelings at all, and he had just dived in for it. It was completely unlike him, to kiss someone without asking permission, or at least checking to see if it was okay... But she was actually kissing him back _and he liked it._

"Dude, what is taking you so long- _Oh_."

They broke apart at Fred's interruption, the blood rushing to their faces as they realized what they had been caught doing. "You know, I can just tell Wasabi that we can leave-"

"No!" GoGo and Tadashi exclaimed, and looked at the other in... Was it shock? Mortification?

"I'll be there in a minute! Just wait in the car!" Tadashi told Fred, trying to ignore the grin that was quickly spreading onto the mascot's face. "I mean it. I'm going, I'm going."

"All right _mi amigo_ ," Fred said, holding his hands up in the typical 'I surrender' gesture. "A minute."

The door closed behind him, and GoGo and Tadashi immediately scuttled backwards to a safer distance. GoGo stared at him evenly, her eyes narrowed, and Tadashi was… focusing on the coffee maker.

"So…"

"I really have to go because Aunt Cass is already kind of in a bad mood but I'll text you when I get home and maybe we can go out for dinner tonight good-bye thank you for the hospitality!" Tadashi blurted out, edging towards the door before finally letting himself out and dashing outside.

GoGo was silent for a few moments as she tried to comprehend the words that seemed to have blended into one jumbled-up word. When finally got the gist of what he was saying, she blushed faintly, a dusting of light red on her cheeks, and she dragged her feet over to the couch. She sank into her suede couch, searching for the remote again, and finally found it wedged between two cushions. Ignoring the faint déjà vu alarms ringing in her head, she clicked on the television, and switched it to a random channel.

It finally sank in and GoGo stifled a dry laugh from behind her hand, an overwhelming feeling of warmness overcoming her as she kept her phone close to her.

"Idiot."

(*)

 _Happy 50_ _th_ _upload here on Fanfiction! *throws confetti in the air because fireworks remind us of fire and fire reminds us of NEVER MIND* Thank you so much for all the support for almost eight years of being on FF!_

 _I've been working on this fic since AUGUST. AUGUST. It was originally planned to be a birthday gift for my friend ayinvui but then I realized half-way through that this could be_ so _much more than a funny little fluffy fic… well it is still a funny fluffy fic, but I wouldn't call fifteen pages on MS Word 'little'… Anyways, I enjoyed writing this so much._

 _Drunk Tadashi is everything I need in the world, and GoGo just, for once, letting her walls down simply because the man is_ drunk _, was the icing on the cake._ _ **LET ME BE CLEAR THAT THAT 'Idiot' AT THE END WAS NOT INTENDED TO BE SNARKY OR MEAN AT ALL.**_ _It's an endearment for her, I guess, and she did have those warm tingly feelings… Anyways, Wasabi, Fred and Hiro and Aunt Cass were fun to write, too, and I only wish I had Honey Lemon and Baymax to complete the set, but alas, those two are in too many of my fics so I thought, why not give the others a chance?_

 _I know so many people will bug me about making this an actual story instead of just a one-shot, but I couldn't. It's at the point where if I continue after this point it's just going to keep growing and growing until I have no idea what to do with it anymore._

 _So yeah. Officially FINISHED. ONE SHOT LABEL._

 _I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please give me your feedback on this story – I have this sinking feeling that GoGo comes off as OOC to some but~ I'd like to think she actually has a heart under all that steel, that she'd be nice to a friend in need, and that she basically has feelings. All right, AN is too long, now. I'll end and save this now before I have the chance to change anything again._

 _/disappears into a cloud of golden dust/_


End file.
